


Трещина

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Я тут осознал, что у тебя последние сорок пять лет, сколько-то месяцев и две недели очень длинный и очень плохой день.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Трещина

_Муравей может поднять вес в пятьдесят раз, превышающий его собственный._

Пятый повторял себе эти слова каждый раз, когда ему хотелось сказать, что с него достаточно. С каждым днём пружина напряжения в нём закручивалась всё сильнее — груз ответственности, одиночество, чужое отражение в зеркале. Усталость копилась, а он балансировал на грани и не позволял себе расслабиться и отпустить.

У него не было времени на апокалиптические флэшбэки. Он не мог остановиться и, как говорил Лютер, обдумать всё и найти мир с собой. Не говоря уже о том, что одиночество обостряло фрустрацию, и именно в такие моменты он оказывался в шаге от срыва.

Это был просто вопрос времени.  
Просто звёзды никак не сходились. Не складывались обстоятельства.  
Всегда не хватало последнего триггера.  
Соломинки, которая переломила бы хребет верблюду.

Последней каплей оказались сваренный Ваней кофе и тарелка свежих Твинки. Она оставила всё это на кухне, прежде чем ушла на репетицию, чтобы Пятый, проснувшись, мог не забивать себе голову размазыванием арахисового масла по хлебу и медитацией на капающий через фильтр кофе.

Пустота вокруг, остывший кофе и приторно-сладкий Твинки неумолимо толкнули его обратно в постапокалиптический мир. В одной пижаме, сжимая в руке чашку с отколотой ручкой, Пятый стоял посреди горящих обломков, а пепел падал с неба.

Будто бы всё, что было после того рокового дня ему только привиделось. Предсмертная галлюцинация, глубокий длинный сон.

Кружка выпала из ослабевших пальцев и разлетелась на осколки у ног, становясь осколками мироздания, каким он его видел. Или хотел бы видеть? Пятый сделал глубокий вдох, но не смог выдохнуть. Сердце забилось быстрее, его бросило в жар, а в глазах потемнело.

Но крик, крик, который мог бы помочь ему отпустить ужас, застрял в горле.

Тишину надрезал знакомый голос. Пятый хотел обернуться, но не смог. Тело его не слушалось, да и был ли смысл оборачиваться? Чтобы что? Чтобы осознать, что ему просто показалось?

— Пятый, — голос стал отчётливее. — Пятый!

Кто-то схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. Пятого мотнуло, он моргнул и горящий мир снова исчез. Растворился в тумане.

— Дыши.

Обладатель голоса был размытым пятном, но теперь Пятый его узнавал.

— Пятый, дыши, мать твою, — Диего перестал его трясти, но руки с плеч не убрал. — Дыши!

Пятый сделал судорожный вдох и такой же выдох. Один, другой, пока не смог выровнять дыхание.

— Я понял тебя с первого раза, — едва слышно отозвался Пятый, сосредотачивая взгляд на брате. — Убери руки.

Диего сжал пальцы сильнее, всматриваясь в его лицо. Потом покачал головой:

— Тебя опять накрыло, братишка.

Пятый ничего не ответил, застыв в хватке Диего. Кажется, в его теле сейчас не было ни одного мускула, который бы не был напряжён. Он смотрел на брата и не мог отвести взгляд, не мог посмотреть в сторону, будто на глаза ему натянули шоры.

— Иисусе, Пятый, — Диего склонил голову набок.  
— Что ты тут делаешь, Диего?  
— Забыл кое-что. И хорошо, что забыл.

Диего выпустил его, но не дал Пятому и шагу ступить, заключив его в крепкие объятия.

— Знаешь, дружище, я тут осознал, что у тебя последние сорок пять лет, сколько-то месяцев и две недели очень длинный и очень плохой день.  
— Я тебя ударить могу.  
— Можешь, но не станешь, — Диего рассмеялся, прижимая к себе Пятого. — Не представляю, как ты с таким давлением ответственности живёшь. А вокруг одни придурки.  
— Безмозглые придурки.  
— Я это оставлю без комментариев.

Пятый сделал ещё несколько вздохов, прежде чем позволил себе расслабиться в медвежьей хватке Диего. Знакомый запах и тепло чужого тела возвращали его обратно в мир живых и здравствующих. Туда, где он не один.

— Ничего удивительно, что у тебя так крышу сносит из-за любой мелочи.  
— Может просто заткнёшь варежку, а то я тут пытаюсь наслаждаться первыми объятиями за сорок пять лет?

Диего тихо фыркнул и ткнулся носом ему в макушку. А Пятый обнял его в ответ.


End file.
